ohsir_the_insult_simulatorfandomcom-20200214-history
All of the words in Oh...Sir!! The Insult Simulator
This is a list of all words in Oh...Sir!! The Insult Simulator, sorted by word category. Italicised ''letters or words can change between variants or may not be there, depending on how many people the player is referring to. Nouns * a bucket of vomit * a cheap suit * a cheese shop * a cider-drinking chav * a cream-faced loon * a dead parrot * a demon's asshole * a duck hunter * a frightened schoolboy * a grunting sow * a half-eaten crumpet * a hamster * a horny little bunny * a lazy old codger * a lumberjack * a muppet * a piece of battered cod * a platypus * a public loo * a red-arsed baboon * a ruttish fishmonger * a strange woman lying in a pond * all of those animals * an alien hamburger * an English pig dog * an ordinary pigsty * defenseless young men * elderberries * fish 'n' chips * homeless man's socks * Satan * some bloody minger * some dirty rag * some dog * someone insane * spam * Stalin's jockstrap * the African swallow * the afterlife * the communists * the Hell's Grannies gang * the Meaning of Life * the Nazis * the Queen * the Royal Family * the thing you had for lunch * this bloody pet shop * this conversation * this lake * this liver * this parrot * this place * this poor man * this train * vodka * you * your beloved auntie * your country * your cousin's car * your face * your father * your favourite Bond actor * your hat * your house * your hovercraft * your husband * your liver * your math teacher * your mother * your seat * your sense of style * your sister * your sins * your son * your wife Verbs * ''is/are * is/are ''afraid of my minigun * ''is/are ''an old bugger * ''is/are ''an organ in your abdomen * ''is/are ''deceased * ''is/are ''dull and ugly * ''is/are ''full of eels * ''is/are ''getting fat * ''is/are ''interested in photography * ''is/are ''minging * ''is/are ''no more * ''is/are ''not a part of Europe * ''is/are ''not interesting * ''is/are ''not migratory * ''is/are ''not my creation * ''is/are ''not Serious * ''is/are ''old * ''is/are ''rather plain * ''is/are ''rude * ''is/are ''scratched * ''is/are ''silly * ''is/are ''stone dead * ''is/are ''very naughty * ''is/are ''vile * ''is/are ''where you can sit * ''is/are ''worthless * ''was/were * was/were ''born in * ''was/were ''burnt like a witch * ''was/were ''defeated by * ''was/were ''in jail * ''was/were ''teabagged by * ''has/have ''a steaming romp with * ''has/have ''an unsightly face * ''has/have ''bad breath * ''has/have ''bum cancer * ''has/have ''no life experience * ''has/have ''not finished puberty * ''has/have ''not so much brain as ear wax * ''has/have ''only local multiplayer * ''has/have ''tiny feet * ''has/have ''worse hair than * act(s)'' like * admire''(s)'' pictures of * belong''(s)'' in one of those cages * bother''(s)'' me * bring''(s)'' insults to a sword fight * can be found in Pokémon GO * can lick my lead * can't dance * can't exercise because of * can't tie a tie * change''(s)'' into * dance''(s)'' like * died because of * do''(es)n't like * do(es)n't own a colour telly * donated organs for * eat(s)'' only non-gluten lembas * enjoyed Batman v Superman * fart''(s)'' in your general direction * farted on * go''(es)'' around murdering people * hide''(s)'' in this shrubbery * like''(s)'' to flash in the park * look''(s)'' like * look''(s)'' like a sad lemur * make''(s)'' fun of the Pope * make''(s)'' me sick * must be fun at parties * need''(s)'' a liver transplant * never partied in Moscow * never watched Star Wars * play''(s)'' hidden object games * pose''(s)'' nude for * pre-ordered No Man's Sky * probably murdered * put''(s)'' on granny's clothing * secretly adore''(s)'' * sit''(s)'' next to * smell''(s)'' of * stalked * still use''(s)'' Windows Vista * suck''(s)'' at Overwatch * support''(s)'' * swallowed a chewing gum * talk''(s)'' to strangers * taste''(s)'' like * tell''(s)'' dirty jokes at funerals * walk''(s)'' silly * wants some Wang * wanted to be * wear''(s)'' second-hand clothes * will always be alone * will be chopped to bits * will murder for a seat reservation * will reincarnate as a pigeon * will soon kick the bucket * worked with Endings * mate!/honey! * mister!/ma'am! * sir!/lady! * and everybody knows that! * and I damn you! * and I have proof! * and I'm Serious! * and it's scientifically proven! * and piss off! * and you can't deny it! * and you know it's true! * because I don't exist! * because you are a spoiled brat! * cockwomble! * I bet! * и я знаю, что ты шпион! (i ya znayu, chto ty shpion!) I know you're a spy! * like a minging peasant! * now put a sock in it! * nudge nudge! * pardon my French! * says the fortune cookie! * so go back to your seat! * товарищ! (tovarishch!) friend! * which is an ancient Chinese secret! * which makes me stiff! * which might cause death! * yeah baby! * you ''son/daughter ''of a washerwoman! * you cheeky bastard! * you cheeky bint! * you commoner! * you cross-eyed, inbred muckspout! * you dickbag! * you inbred twit! * you lying git! * you numpty! * you pillock! * you posh fopdoodle! * you tottering fool-born hedge-pig! * young man!